A No No Refusal
by Hikage Natsuhimiko
Summary: Mari bertaruh, apakah 'Colonello akan berhasil menakhlukkan Reborn' atau 'Colonello akan ditendang ke neraka terdekat dalam sekali tatap'. Tsuna memasang senyum manis-manis iblis. /warn Shounen-ai, ColoRebo, Typos, a side story from 'Memory' series / please enjoy your self.


Disetting di 4YL.

* * *

Reborn berdiri menatap pantulan dirinya dalam jendela kaca sebuah toko. Tubuh mungil yang terlambat tumbuh di usia yang seharusnya empat belas, dan dia bahkan masih -jauh- lebih pendek dari Tsuna saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya! Butuh tahunan lagi hingga setidaknya dia mendapatkan tinggi lamanya, dia mengutuk untuk kutukan yang menjadikannya bayi. Dan membuatnya harus mengulang siklus tak menyenangkan ini. Sudah beruntung Verde berhasil menciptakan alat yang membuat para _Arcobaleno_ tumbuh lebih cepat sepuluh tahun setelah kutukan mereka hilang, tapi memang aslinya Reborn memiliki masalah pertumbuhan remaja yang membuatnya tampak masih berusia delapan tahun sekarang. Dia adalah _the Greatest Hitman in the World_ , bukan seperti yang Lambo katakan hingga hampir mati dengan kepala berlubang bahwa dia adalah _the Greatest Tiny Shota Hitman in the World_. Kehidupannya adalah mafia, dunia bawah yang gelap adalah tempatnya dan dia lebih suka mencabut paksa nyawa orang dari pada membual janji perusahaan.

Dia harus bersikap selayaknya seorang yang terhebat, tapi hormon remaja yang bertumpuk dalam dirinya membuat ego meluap tak terkendali dalam beberapa situasi. Mau dikata apa jika seorang Reborn menjalankan misi dengan emosi dan menuruti kata hati? Dia adalah pembunuh keji, pembawa berita singkat utuk orang yang akan segera mati di tangannya, sang _chaos_ yang melegenda akan kehebatannya. Dia bahkan bicara pada serangga.

"Cih." kakinya mulai melangkah meninggalkan jalanan sepi di pinggiran kota. Pemandangan malam yang cerah tidak begitu membantunya meringankan beban pikiran tentang macam-macam hal yang dia hadapi sekarang, dan mungkin nanti? Dia perlu minuman untuk menyegarkan otaknya. Ah, dia tahu bar yang bagus di sekitar sini. Tapi mungkin dia juga harus mengingatkan penjaga pintu bahwa dia adalah sang _hitman_ terhebat dunia... lagi. Dia benar-benar membenci dirinya sendiri sekarang.

Reborn berbelok ke gang yang tidak lebar juga tidak sesempit jalur 'tikus', terhimpit bangunan berjajar yang membentuk dinding tinggi. Kemudian masuk ke sebuah celah persegi tak berpintu yang menuju langsung ke tangga naik setelah dinding bangunan ke dua. Naik dua lantai dari sana, dia sampai ke puncak tangga menuju atap satu dari gedung diantara yang masih menjulang dua-tiga lantai lagi. Sebuah pintu berpenerangan remang dijaga seorang pria kekar berambut cepak. Wajahnya mengintimidasi namun bagi Reborn, itu adalah wajah bodoh yang hanya mengertak. Sang _hitman_ bertubuh muda meraih Leon.

* * *

 **Disclaimer, Amano Akira**

* * *

"Yo!" seorang pirang menyebalkan -bagi-Reborn- menyapa ketika dia baru bisa masuk ke dalam bar kecil itu setelah menyiksa setengah mati sang penjaga bar. Duduk dengan gelas yang setengah penuh di kursi bar dan wajah bodohnya. Apakah dewi Fortuna juga mengutuk dirinya? Kadang Reborn bersyukur untuk _pacifier_ itu. "Lama tak bertemu, eh? Reborn." namanya terucap dengan nada seduktif yang lebih dalam diantara seringaian bulan sabit. Orang ini berada di antara sadar dan mabuk.

"Cih." mendecih lagi, dia hampir sukses berbalik ketika tangan yang lebih besar menggapai pundaknya dan dengan mudah menggiring Reborn untuk duduk di kursi yang tadi laki-laki itu duduki. 'Terkutuklah tubuh ini.' batinnya. Meski kekuatannya masih sama dan kemungkinan menjadi lebih kuat, tapi tubuhnya masih belum sanggup menampungnya.

" _Hora_ , duduklah dulu dan minum! Bukankah kau kemari untuk itu, _kora_?" sebuah cengiran khasnya muncul. Alkohol menyatu dengan aroma tubuh maskulinnya, membawa kesan positif tersendiri. Dia sedang tidak ingin membuat lebih banyak masalah, kalau bisa.

" _Bordeaux_." sang _bartender_ menatap tak yakin pada sang _hitman_ sebelum mengangguk dan menyiapkan pesanannya.

"Nah, " Colonello duduk di sebelah Reborn, kembali menegak minumannya. " -apa tuan _hitman_ sedang lengang?" tanyanya setelah jeda agak panjang.

"... " Reborn menunggu hingga pesanannya datang. Satu tegukan menikmati rasa terbakar di kerongkongannya, Reborn membalas. "Bukan urusanmu."

"Ahahaa, santailah sedikit, _kora_."

Reborn mencoba tak menanggapi, terlalu malas untuk kebisingan prajurit _COMSUBIN_ pirang itu. Sayangnya, tingkat toleransi alkohol Reborn cukup tinggi. Dia perlu dua botol untuk mencapai batas kesadarannya dan mengabaikan suara berisik orang di sebelahnya. Menegak habis minumannya, Reborn setengah membanting gelas kaca tebal itu ke meja bar meminta isi ulang. Sang bartender malang menurut dengan tangan gemetaran ketika kesuraman dan _killer-intent_ menyebar dalam jarak jangkauan senjata Reborn. Satu kesalahan yang membuatnya kesal dan peluru akan menembus tengkorak tanpa sadar. Bar itu menjadi lebih sunyi, hanya musik dari mesin karaoke pemutar piringan hitam yang menyuarakan nada lembut yang cukup meluruskan pikiran, lembar-lembar kartu yang mempertaruhkan isi dompet di meja dimainkan dalam diam, derak dan dentingan gelas dengan meja kayu semakin memelan. Bartender meletakkan kembali gelas Reborn setelah pengisian ulang.

"Reborn?" nama sang _hitman_ agung tersebutkan dalam suasana senyap, mengonfirmasikan para pengunjung lain dan pekerja tentang hawa buruk rupa yang mampir tiba-tiba di bar tertutup itu adalah hal wajar. Colonello mengerang karena diabaikan. "Gaahh, kau bahkan bisa lebih buruk dari Lal yang kena tamu bulanan?"

Terkutuklah para makhluk purba yang bersikap seolah mereka adalah dewa. Beberapa orang dengan senang hati angkat kaki dari bar itu, berpikir pintar agar tidak mati sia-sia akibat tingkah dari laki-laki pirang yang seolah mencari pintu alam baka. Malam masih cukup panjang untuk mencari tempat lain yang bisa digunakan untuk sekedar minum atau berjudi, mungkin mereka bisa menemukan hiburan lainnya di jalan nanti. Kali ini Reborn yang mengerang kesal, tangan yang terhitung mungil menggebrak meja dengan lembaran uang dengan nominal lebih lalu berjalan keluar tanpa repot menghajar orang yang menghalangi jalan. Colonello butuh beberapa detik sebelum menyusul Reborn keluar dari bar itu.

"Reborn!"

Colonello tak menemukan Reborn di luar bar begitu pemandangan malam tanpa bintang kembali menyapanya. Colonello berlari ke satu tepian atap itu dan meneliti jalanan di bawah gedung yang saling berdampingan dan menghimpit gang, tidak ada tanda-tanda siapa pun. Berpikir dengan cara Reborn, Colonello mengedarkan pandang pada tepi atap dan atap gedung terdekat untuk mendapatkan pemandangan jalanan terbaik. Dia menemukan Reborn berdiri di gedung tertinggi di seberang gang layaknya penguasa malam yang bosan.

" _Hora, shounen_!" serunya mencoba menarik perhatian Reborn dengan bahasa yang salah. Sebuah goresan membentuk garis merah yang kemudian meneteskan darah dari satu sudut terendah wajah Colonello. Peluru yang lepas tanpa suara letupan tertanam jauh di tembok beton. Masa remaja memang emosional, Colonello merasa cukup beruntung Reborn tidak berpikir ketika menembaknya. "Apa-apaan itu? Apa yang kau incar, huh? Ah, lalat?" ejeknya, Reborn menghentak satu kaki dan berbalik ke arahnya semula, masih di tempat itu. Senyuman merekah di bibir Colonello yang kemudian menyusul Reborn.

Hening di sana. Rasanya Reborn bisa kapan saja berbalik dan melepas kepala Colonello dari lehernya. Hening yang tidak nyaman tepatnya. Colonello mendekat, sebisa mungkin untuk mengamati situasinya dulu agar bisa membuat jalur aman untuk segera kabur jika Reborn mulai hilang kendali. Colonello memperhatikan punggung Reborn yang tegap dalam ukuran awal masa remajanya, tingginya hanya sampai pundak Colonello yang mungkin masih akan tumbuh lebih tinggi lagi. Ketika wajah yang terbayang keremangan karena cahaya redup dari bawah tertangkap pengelihatan Colonello, dia merasa bisa melihat tumpukan tinggi masalah memberi beban di mata _onix_ yang biasanya mengkilap oleh napsu membunuh.

"Dengan tubuh itu, rasanya tidak pantas raut bermasalah itu ada di wajahmu, _kora_." kerutan di antara alis Reborn diperdalam, hawa membunuh yang pertama dirasakan Colonello terasa berbeda sekarang. Dia meraih Reborn yang lebih kecil meski seharunya lebi tua darinya. Dia merasa kata-katanya tidak dipermasalahkan, maka seharusnya banyak hal lain yang tengah Reborn pikirkan. "Kau seperti tidak pernah dimanjakan." dengan suara yang lebih rendah, Colonello seolah mencoba membawa Reborn masuk dan tenggelam lebih dalam. Menjauh dari masalah yang mengikatnya dalam grafitasi berkali lipat inti bumi. Pikiran Reborn dikosongkan dalam satu pelukan.

Colonello berusaha untuk tetap terkendali, dia bahkan tidak percaya pada dirinya sendiri yang terbawa suasana dan apa tadi yang sudah dikatakannya? Tapi dia tidak menyesalinya, lebih lama lagi dan dia berhenti untuk mengusahakan dirinya tetap pada logika. Seperti terseret arus lalu kehilangan kontrol diri, mereka berdua tenggelam tenggelam tenggelam lebih dalam dalam dalam dan lebih dalam lagi. Sosok dalam dekapannya mulai nyaman, ketegangan mulai tergerus dari wajah dan sorot mata segelap jelaga. Mungkin hanya sepihak, namun Colonello ingin Reborn ada di sana lebih dan lebih lama lagi. Tapi mungkin tidak hari ini. Tubuh Reborn kembali ke mode siaga. Memberi hawa dingin tersendiri hingga Colonello melompat ke belakang melepaskan sang _hitman_ dan memberi jarak walau sebenarnya enggan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan." pertanyaan yang tidak sepenuhnya pertanyaan. Colonello memberikan ringisan bodohnya. Kedua tangan terangkat memberi isyarat menyerah, dia tidak ingin melakukan jenis pertarungan apa pun dengan Reborn sekarang ini.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa pun yang buruk, _kora_!" belanya pada diri sendiri. " _Maa_ , sepertinya aku memang mengganggu, ha haa." Colonello memalingkaan wajah seiring kalimat setengah hati terucap. "Sebaiknya aku pergi kalau begitu, _kora_!" hanya senyum lebar yang memenuhi setengah wajah pria Italia murni itu yang menjadi salam sebelum berbalik pergi meninggalkan Reborn yang tidak berkomentar apa pun.

Mereka berdua merasa kehilangan sesuatu yang sama setelahnya, tapi hanya satu pihak yang tahu apa.

* * *

" _Yare yare_ , bisa tolong kurangi intensitas harapanmu ntuk menembak kepala muridmu sendiri? Kau membuat kabur pasokan oksigen di sini." Lambo menggerutu tak suka, I-pin dan Fuuta gagal ntuk mencegah kata-kata mengkonfrontasi Lambo untuk tidak keluar. Mereka berada ruang tengah yang memang biasa digunakan anak-anak untuk berkumpul, bermain atau mengerjakan tugas sekolah. Dan entah angin apa, Reborn juga berada di sana. Dengan segala aura yang membebani udara, membuat kengerian tersendiri yang mengganggu mereka yang sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah atau yang sekedar membantu.

Reborn bahkan tidak menggubrisnya.

Dan seperti yang sudah-sudah, Lambo yang tidak berubah kekanak-kanakannya mulai kesal karena tidak dipedulikan. Keberuntungan ntuknya hari itu, I-pin dan Fuuta berhasil mencegah Lambo melemparkan senjata apa pun pada Reborn dan memilih untuk pindah ke kamar sang _Ranking Prince_.

Reborn masih di posisinya, menerawang entah kemana. Pikirannya kabur ke sudut yang terpecah berbeda-beda. Tidak yakin dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu bahkan untuk memperhatikan sekitarnya, panca indra Reborn mati rasa. Biarkan dirinya tak waspada, refleksnya masih akan bekerja. Tidak ada yang akan mengganggu seorang Reborn kecuali orang idiot. Ya, orang idiot.

"Uwa, dia sungguhan melamun, _kora_." satu lagi orang idiot yang tak peduli keselamatan diri. Setidaknya sampai dia mengganggu secara langsung... yang mana memang tidak akan lama lagi.

Colonello berlutut di sisi terjauh sofa yang diduduki Reborn. Memangku dagu dengan telapak tangan, mencari kenyamanan sendiri untuk bisa memandangi wajah penuh masalah Reborn. Entahlah, tapi sepertinya Reborn benar-benar mendapat masalah besar dalam segi psikis setelah Tsuna dengan tegas ingin menikahi Renata yang bahkan lebih tua darinya satu dekade. Renata yang selama ini selalu Reborn tutup-tutupi keberadaannya, adik yang tidak ingin dilibatkannya dalam dunia bawah yang gelap dan penuh dosa. Reborn mungkin adalah pembunuh keji, tapi dia memiliki hati. Walau hanya untuk orang-orang yang dia sendiri tentukan. Sekali masuk dalam lingkaran 'kasih' Reborn, maka jalan keluarnya hanya kematian.

"Reborn bisa juga jadi melankolis begini." walau itu cukup menghibur bagi Colonello. Kehilangan seseorang memang menyakitkan, perasaan terhianati juga sama. Tapi yang dirasakan Reborn sekarang ini adalah kekhawatiran akan kedua rasa sakit itu ditambah pikirannya yang masih labil akan pertumbuhan.

Sebuah getaran kecil memperingatkannya akan sebuah pesan. Lal memintanya untuk segera ke kantor sang _Neo Primo_. Colonello berdiri, lalu melangkah lewat belakang sofa itu. Dia berhenti tepat dibelakang Reborn. Seringai jahil mampir menaikkan tiap sudut bibirnya sebelum menekan _fendora_ Reborn hingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya dan menjatuhkan Leon yang tengah tidur siang kerena dia tidak bisa mengacak surai sang _hitman_ , "Bukankah kau yang paling sering berada di sisi Tsuna, Reborn." lalu berlari secepatnya ke tempat tujuannya berada di markas utama.

Reborn baru akan menarik pistol dari jasnya dan menembak siapa pun yang mengganggu lamunannya. Tapi hanya sekilas sosok murid Lal Mirch yang berlari kabur dengan tawa riang lalu tidak ada siapa pun. Tidak seperti biasanya, Reborn tidak mengejar. Dia tahu Colonello yang melakukannya, tapi hanya rasa kesal saja yang meliputinya sekarang. Melupakan apa pun yang teraduk rata menjadi lamunan barusan. Reborn merasa aneh karena tidak keberatan.

Satu dari sekian banyak pikiran dalam otak selevel komputer tercanggih itu adalah tentang laki-laki pirang itu.

Tapi Reborn tidak tahu tentang apa. Dan kenapa?

Reborn mengusap kasar wajahnya, Leon sudah kembali ke _fendora_ hitam berpita kuning-jingga Reborn. Mungkin Reborn terlalu lelah berpikir, ya. Dia butuh istirahat dari pikiran-pikiran yang bersatu padu membuat keruh. Dia berpikir, mungkin karena kemarin malam. Kemudian mengingat potongan lamunan di mana dirinya merasa tak terikat dan tenggelam dalam kehangatan asing. Lalu Colonello.

Reborn mengerang frustasi dan mengacak rambutnya, membuat _fendora_ kesayangannya jatuh bersama Leon ke bantalan sofa.

Reborn membenci dirinya sendiri.

Colonello melangkah dengan kedua tangan terlipat di belakang kepala menju kantor Tsuna. Padahal dia ingin melihat wajah manis Reborn yang tengah ia goda. Kesampingkan kemungkinan nyawanya yang bisa melayang dengan mudah di tangan Reborn, dia pasti akan keluar hidup-hidup. Tunggu... apa tadi tentang Reborn yang manis? Ah, Colonello yakin dirinya sudah mulai gila. Ya, pasti ada yang salah dengan otaknya. Bukan, tapi hatinya.

Colonello berhenti.

" _Seriously_?" dia ingin menertawakan dirinya sendiri, menertawakan kebodohannya yang sudah terlalu menumpuk tinggi dengan pikiran warasnya untuk menyadari apa yang baru saja lewat. Kesimpulan yang dia dapat dengan kapasitas maksimal adalah dia sudah gila, tergila-gila tepatnya. Oh, dia tidak takut untuk melawan itu. Tapi dia tidak mau melawannya. "Aah, berikutnya aku pasti mati." sudah. Dia merasa mantap. "Sepertinya ini akan menjadi lebih menarik, _kora_." Colonello tersenyum, _mood_ nya meningkat drastis berkat perasaan yang dia sadari sendiri. Dia itu supel, tidak pernah berusaha melawan apa yang mungkin akan membuatnya senang, tidak pernah menutupi perasaan. Meski mungkin nantinya akan berakhir sakit hati… lagi.

"Nah, sekarang waktunya bekerja!" dan perhatiannya sangat mudah teralihkan.

* * *

Ruang makan tersulap menjadi ruang rapat bernuansa ruang sidang pembunuhan. Reborn dan Tsuna duduk berhadapan di masing-masing sisi terjauh meja oval yang memanjang, cukup untuk dua puluh lima orang. Tsuna merasa kecil, hawa seram yang membentuk aura solid raksasa di sekitar Reborn, membuatnya tak nampak seperti anak laki-laki umumnya tapi monster kejam yang siap menelan mangsa di hadapannya. Reborn yang memiliki peran hakim yang mengambil putusan mutlak tak tergugat duduk menyilangkan tangan juga kaki, duduk angkuh dengan tatapan intimidasi yang bisa membunuh kalau bisa.

Hari ini adalah _deadline_. Reborn seharusnya sudah memutuskan.

Tsuna akan mendengar apa yang akan menjadi masa depannya dari sang hakim agung. Jika selamat, dia akan hidup bersama pendamping yang diinginkannya. Jika tidak... Tsuna benar-benar tidak ingin membayangkannya.

"Berhenti membuat kami menunggu Reborn! Aku tidak dibayar untuk ini." Mammon yang duduk menjadi saksi sidang bersama para guardian dan relasi terdekat Sawada Tsunayoshi memberi komentar akan lamanya Reborn dalam mengulur waktu seolah tak rela. Sudah setengah jam suasana canggung itu terjadi, bahkan Hibari bisa duduk tenang di kursinya.

"Sudah kubilang dia seperti ingin melubangi kepala Tsuna- _nii_." lalu dua kepalan tangan menimpa keras kepala Lambo, I-pin dan Fuuta tidak menatap korban mereka. Tsuna maklum, sungguh. Tapi mengingat kemungkinan dari perkataan Lambo adalah benar, _inner_ Tsuna merinding.

Reborn mendesis. Dia membuka mulutnya tapi berhenti untuk berpikir lagi.

"Oi, apa sebegitu susahnya, _kora_?" Colonello menguap, cukup puas dengan ketenangan di sana hingga dia bisa tidur seperti beberapa orang tidak pedulian di ruangan itu. Dia bangkit dan mulai berjalan ke pintu keluar. "Sepertinya kau memang tidak pernah mendengar nasihat orang lain, ha!" dan sosoknya hilang di balik pintu.

Ruangan itu dilingkupi ketegangan dan kebingungan.

Reborn menggebrak meja tidak terima atas olok-olok Colonello. Xanxus, Skull, Verde, Ryohei dan Yamamoto terbangun dari tidur-duduk mereka secara paksa. Renata di sampingnya menepuk pelan pundak Reborn, mencoba menghentikannya dari kehilangan akal. Tsuna sudah was-was untuk kemungkinan terburuk, tapi kemudian Reborn menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap lurus dan tajam pada Tsuna.

"Ck, lakukan sesukamu. Kau pemimpin _**Vigilante**_ ini!" setelahnya, Reborn menghentak keluar dari ruangan. Dua kalimat konfirmasi yang Reborn lontarkan memberi bius kuat terhadap manusia yang ada di sana. Hingga semenit setelah Reborn meninggalkan ruangan itu, akhirnya reaksi pertama dari Tsuna dengan air mata yang membentuk air terjun menyadarkan yang lainnya dengan reaksi berantai.

"Heeh, akhirnya kau menyerahkan Renata." untuk keterkejutannya sendiri, Colonello ternyata masih berada di sisi pintu ruang sidang umum itu. Berdiri menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, dia menyandar dinding di jarak satu daun pintu dari kusen. Reborn masih dengan tampang _stoic_ walau pikiran dan batinnya sudah menjeritkan serapah bertutur sampah dengan penuh gairah. Inginnya dia langsung menghajar prajurit pirang itu, tapi jaraknya masih sangat dekat dengan pintu dan suasana bahagia di sana tidak bisa dia rusak dengan jeritan pilu laki-laki bodoh itu.

"Maa, kau membuat pilihan besar yang benar Reborn. Jangan bermuka masam seperti itu, adikmu sedang bahagia di dalam sana, _kora_." Colonello beranjak mendekati Reborn dengan seringai bodoh khasnya. Benar memang yang Colonello katakan, Tsuna adalah pilihan terbaik jika bisa dia bilang. Tapi perjuangannya agar Renata tetap berada di luar dunia gelap mafia akan sia-sia. Dan dia tidak mau memiliki sebutan penyakit yang sama dengan Skylark Namimori, _sibling complex_. "Sekarang seharusnya kau merasa lega, Renata tidak akan kenapa-kenapa dibawah perlindungan Tsuna. Kau sendiri yang mendidiknya begitu, _kora_." demi gigi tumpul hiu Squalo, Reborn benci mengakui ucapan Colonello yang masuk akal. Makan apa dia tadi bisa bicara senormal itu?!

"Diamlah." Reborn memijat pelan pangkal hidungnya, mencoba untuk meringankan sakit kepala karena banyak pikiran. Mulai melangkah lagi, dia butuh pelampiasan lain selain laki-laki pirang yang berceramah tentang pilihan besar yang baru saja dibuatnya. Mungkin alkohol terkuat bisa me-

Dia dan waktu miliknya terhenti. Fungsi geraknya membeku. Suara lenyap. Lorong nampak kabur tak dapat perhatian. Udara direnggut darinya. Di pikirannya hanya tersisa kekosongan luar biasa. Layaknya diteleportasi ke ruang waktu lain dengan jeda satu kedipan, dirinya **berhenti**.

Colonello berdiri merendah di hadapannya, memberikan pandangan sejuk penuh pengertian. Tak sedikitpun tampak dia yang biasanya di mata Reborn sekarang. Senyum tipis yang tergurat seolah adalah hasil karya malaikat surga yang kebetulan lewat. Tidak ada kesan ceria yang bodoh. Hanya Colonello. Diri Colonello yang berbeda namun tetap dia yang sama selama ini, Reborn tak memikirkan apa yang berbeda, tak tahu apa yang harus dia tanggapi tentang Colonello ini, dia berada di rotasi zona nyaman yang Colonello ciptakan untuk dirinya. Dia tidak ingin bergerak. Hanya guratan di antara alisnya yang hilang, raut matanya melembut.

Mata Colonello ikut tersenyum.

Dalam gerak cepat Colonello maju, menangkap bibir tipis sang _hitman_ yang lengah. Sedetik dan Colonello menghapus jejak dari hadapan Reborn yang terkunci dalam benak yang meluap.

Tidak tidak tidak **tidak tidak**. Reborn sekarang tahu apa yang hilang saat itu. Tidak tidak mau **tidak mau tidak**! Dia tidak mau kehilangan hal itu lagi, tidak! Tapi dia benci **mengakui**. Tidak tidak tidak **!**

* * *

 **Omake**

"Jadi, kami menang." Tsuna memasang senyum manis-manis iblis. Renata dan Hibari menyeringai di tempat mereka. Pihak netral yang tidak ikut dalam taruhan tentang perasaan Colonello terhadap Reborn hanya terkekeh melihat ekspresi bermacam-macam dari yang kalah taruhan. Taruhan antara apakah 'Colonello akan berhasil menakhlukkan Reborn' atau 'Colonello akan ditendang ke neraka terdekat dalam sekali tatap'. Xanxus dan Bel memperhatikan Levi dan Mammon yang kalah taruhan, setelahnya Mammon menghilang dalam kabut. Squalo yang dipeluk Lussuria yang ber'kyah' menyebalkan mengisi ruang frustasi tingkat lainnya. Aria menghela napas lelah, Verde, Skull dan agak mengejutkan, Lal yang ikut taruhan diam membisu, setidaknya Skull masih memiliki wajah bodoh untuk ditertawakan. Gesso tidak ikut bertaruh, tapi Byakuran mengeluh sayang karena tidak jadi mendukung keberhasilan mantan _Arcobaleno_ hujan itu. Oregano dan Basil sudah menenggelamkan kepala dalam lipatan tangan untuk kekalahan mereka. Dino dan para _Guardian Neo Vongola_ -kecuali Hibari- terselamatkan karena kepercayaan mereka pada sang langit Vongola. Dari layar besar yang entah muncul dari mana dengan tampilan scene Reborn masih berdiri di luar ruangan sidang dadakan itu, mereka menyaksikan semuanya. Beruntung Shouichi tidak terlalu terpengaruh tangisan mendadak Tsuna setelah mendapat ijin menikahi Renata dari Reborn. Tepat setelah Reborn keluar, dia menjelajahi kamera pengawas untuk mencari keberadaan dua mantan _Arcobaleno_ yang menjadi objek taruhan. Beruntung mereka masih berada di luar.

Siapa yang bisa menyangka kalau Colonello yang tingkat kebodohannya terhitung tepat di bawah level Skull ternyata bisa membuat sang _hitman_ terhebat dunia terpaku. Bahkan berhasil mencuri satu ciumannya! Sekarang yang kalah dalam taruhan harus rela uang mereka terkuras untuk enam bulan kedepan atau berhadapan dengan tumpukan _paperwork_ milik sang _Neo Vongola Primo._ Dan ya, tentu saja mereka akan berhadapan dengan kertas kerja itu... mereka punya keluarga yang perlu diberi makan.

* * *

*stare~*

Oh, well… sudahlah.

*jalan menjauh lalu lari dengan tangisan gaje*

(/TTATT)/ Apa yang sudah aku tuliiiiissssss~~~?


End file.
